


Heated Encounter

by Firehedgehog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Centaur Percy, Chiron is in heat, Cum belly, Curse Breaking, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Centaur goes through heat, usually Chiron manages to avoid everyone. Then Disaster strikes, Percy would be quite surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I own nothing but the fic, wish I did own the series but sadly I don’t have the creators brilliance in creating.

Pairing: Chiron/Percy  
Warning: Rated M, beast, Mpreg, transformation

No Lost heros etc

Summary: Every Centaur goes through heat, usually Chiron manages to avoid everyone. Then Disaster strikes, Percy would be quite surprised.

Heated Encounter  
Chapter One  
By: Firehoshi aka Firehedgehog

The last time he had passed through heat had been two hundred years ago, when time pretty much stood still for someone it was actually to loose track.

He quickly arranged to be away for the week his heat took place, already he could feel the stirring in his loins. Chiron stayed in his wheelchair form, knowing that heat would come faster when he was his true self.

“The camp won’t be the same without you,” Percy said as he helped the centaur pack the books he was bringing with him, in fact he was walking to the camp boundaries with him since he was getting a ride back home.

“I’ll be back before you’ll be back,” Chiron reminded, the seventeen year old demi-god grinned showing white teeth as he finished packing.

“True,” he responded, and then the two began to walk out of camp, calling goodbye to the campers calling there way.

“Ah, here’s your ride,” Chiron said, spotting Percy’s mothers car.

Of course, reality is never easy. A truck just ahead of the car spun out of the control, spinning widely then exploding.

The earth buckled, then collapsed.

Darkness took them.

OoOoO

Percy hadn’t known there was an underground river so near to camp, they had fallen quite a way and only hitting the water has woken him. In fact the water saved there lives, he’d somehow managed to keep hold of the unconscious Chron till they’d washed up in an underground cave.

He really hoped that Chiron had a coin to iris message for help, because he didn’t. Worse the cave had collapsed in the area by the underground river, leaving no escape. That meant he probably couldn’t use it to get messages out, 

“Underground is no place for a centaur,” a familiar voice said to his relief, Percy turned to see that Chiron was in his true form and looking around.

“Can you Iris message?” Percy asked hopefully, the centaur sighed.

“No, but the gods will find us soon,” Chiron said, hopefully before they ran out of air was left unsaid.

“Then I guess we better hang tight,” Percy sighed.

OoOoO

Chiron was going nuts, his neither regions were a flamed from his heat, his nostrils twitched catching the all too wonderful smell of an age demi-god. A musky scent had filled the air, and from Percys expressions the scent was making his all to ready.

Heat was not a good time to be around a centaur, control was pretty much gone and the Pheromones of his heat made it too easy to take advantages of virgins.

Which Percy was apparently.

“You know, I always though you were hot and your horse parts are rather large. Too bad your not human, I’d join you in bed in moments,” Percy sneered, Pheromones, hormones and many things breaking certain barriers.

“You’d be a tasty treat as a centaur Percy,” Chiron said, long lost in heat.

“Ah... to bad its not possible,” Percy sighed.

“Oh its possible, how else would we breed sometimes,” Chiron smirked, remembering a centaur secret rarely used.

“Prove it,” Percy said, Chiron looked at him and smirked and ordered him to take off his clothing, Percy did showing his muscled form.

It was an easy transformation spell, rarely used since too many humans are demi-gods thought it was beast sex.

Percy gave a cry of pain as his lower body transformed, and what a glorious body he had. His Centaur horse part was extinct in the mortal world. That of a Turkoman, easily 15 hands with black fur with a metallic hint to it. His barrel was slim, with sloping shoulders, a long back and sloping quarters. All nicely muscled like Percys human body, and he was in season.

“Woah,” Percy said getting use to being on four legs, a sweet scent came from the transformed demi-god making Chiron harden.

“Your beautiful,” Chiron said, Percy blushed and his new form reacted even better to Chiron. He rubbed again Chiron his tail high a blush on his cheeks, Chiron was going to enjoy this.

He rode Percy long and hard, enjoying his seed filling Percy. The demi-god/centaurs belly grew large at the load Chiron filled him. Something not normal, but a centaur wasn’t normal.

OoOoo

Three days later Percy finally regained normal thinking, both Chiron and himself had been resting against each other, the scent of each other calming now that they’d mated.

He was really glad he and Annabeth had broken up a few weeks ago, because centaur sex was definitely not on the list.

Percy shivered as Chirons scent reached his nose, blushing as his body readied again. This... would be a one time thing he realized, for many thing made this possible and as soon as Chirons heat ended he’d be normal again and they’d once again be waiting for rescue.

“Do you regret this?” Chiron asked waken up, the mans hand rubbed against Percys cum filled barrel. The centaur had enjoyed keeping it filled, and sighed knowing that soon Percy would be human again soon.

“No,” Percy said kissing his mate, and allowed Chiron to claim him again. He wanted to enjoy this, specially since the heat was tapering off and knew they’d be rescued soon after.

OoOoO

Chiron was most satisfied, Percy as a centaur had been an amazing partner. But now the demi-god was human again and pulling on his clothing, he smirked at Percys still enlarged human stomach. In a few hours it would be gone, but right now it showed his virility.

“Will the gods mind?” Percy asked worriedly.

“No, in fact they’ll approve,” Chiron said truthfully.

“Really?” Percy said surprised.

“Let me tell you a few tales of your own father,” Chiron said, tales that had never made history.

Three days later they were finally dug out, which was good because while hey still had water they’d run out of food.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Discovers that Being male doesn't stop certain things

I own nothing but the fic, wish I did own the series but sadly I don’t have the creators brilliance in creating.

Pairing: Chiron/Percy poseidon/percy  
Warning: Rated M, beast, Mpreg, transformation

No Lost heros etc

Summary: Every Centaur goes through heat, usually Chiron manages to avoid everyone. Then Disaster strikes, Percy would be quite surprised.

Heated Encounter  
Chapter Two  
By: Firehoshi aka Firehedgehog

Percy came out of heated dreams with a full mast, grumbling he climbed out of bed and heading to the bathroom, it was time to get up anyway. Undressing then climbing in a shower, he scrubbed hot soapy water his form as he tried to push the dream memories away. It was rare to get actual dreams, even if it was about the time a month ago he’d been trapped underground with Chiron.

And.... he was full mast again.

He hadn’t realized losing one virginity would turn him into a horny bastard.

The demi-god sighed as he scrubbed his body clean, if only Chiron was there right now and he would jump the centaur and not care if the man took him in human form or transformed him again.

His thoughts went to an embarrassing conversation he had gotten from his father when he had arrived home and his mother left for a few hours. Yeah. He was going to block that out of his mind, it was one thinks to know the Olypians were nymphos and another for his father to give him centaur/human sex tips.

“...” Percy said suddenly as his hand scrubbed his stomach, a stomach that wasn’t as flat as it had been yesterday. Panicked he turned off the shower, looking and touching the small mound that was his stomach today. How did one gain enough weight to look five months pregnant in one night and not notice, heck how hadn’t he noticed as he got up.

“Oh.. Crap,” he swore as something fluttered inside his stomach. “This has to be impossible, it was only a month ago and how can I suddenly be so far along.”

Feeling rather faint he quickly dried off and rushed to his room glad that no one else was home right now. There he stood in front of the full length mirror on the back of his door, his naked form stared back at him his enlarged stomach rather noticeable.

“Its bigger,” he said in disbelief, in minutes he had gone from five to seven months... yet it felt like it had stopped for now.

He had to get hold of his father now.

But first, clothing.

He pulled on his loosest pair of sweats and a black t-shirt that just yesterday had been too large. Today it was snug against his belly, With a bit of work he managed to pull on socks and sneakers trying to ignore the shifting in his belly.

He yelped as Poseidon was just suddenly there, one hand clutched his belly and the other reached for riptide that was actually on his dresser two feet away.

“Woah, its just me,” Poseidon said to the pregnant teen, Percy blinked then with a sigh dropped to his bad.

“Please tell me this is normal,” Percy said pointing to his rather large stomach, Poseidons eyes brows rose and his large hand pressed against it feeling the movements inside.

“Chiron was under a curse to be infertile, looks like its gone,” the sea god rubbing Percys belly in a way that calmed the baby inside.

“But it was only a month ago,” Percy protested. “I shouldn’t even be showing yet, it just suddenly grew this morning.”

“That’s because Chiron is a centaur and you’re a Demi-god, he’ll have to transform you into centaur form in the future to give more room to grow and later to give birth though,” Poseidon replied.

“How.. How long is the pregnancy,” Percy finally asked, for nothing about this is normal.

“I’d say three weeks till birth,” Poseidon said, making the demi-god feel faint... but taking deep breaths he calmed.

“Oh god,” Percy whispered.

“I’m right here, and really Percy if you had wanted to have sex so much you only had to ask,” Poseidon leered making Percy realize he had a full boner going. “After all, you full with child even if its not mine makes you even more beautiful.”

Before Percy even knew it Poseidon had transported them to a beautiful room with many cushions. He whimpered as Poseidon undressed them, ravishing his pregnant belly with lustful kisses. The god shifted pillows till Percy’s body was supported and not putting weight on his pregnant belly, as he lay with his ass in the air.

“Ah... Poseidon, dad,” Percy screamed as the god thrust his length further and further into his son, Percy felt an intense wonderful shock travel through his body as Poseidon hit the right spot time after time. He felt himself cumming onto the sheets below and Poseidon releasing inside his own, all he knew was the intense pleasure from his tight ass and the increasing releases from both of them.

Finally hours later the sea god let him rest, Percy moaned as rested in the bed properly his belly decorated with his own cum from the position he had been in. Poseidon cuddled around the naked teen, both were satisfied even though Percy could already feel his hormones becoming horny again.

His lips were claimed gently by Poseidon and felt his length being rubbed by the god, he shivered for it was a promise for hours ahead.

“Daddy... what will Chiron say?” he asked, would Chiron reject him for laying with his own father.

“He won’t mind, after all he knew I’ve wanted you for a long time. And Chiron is my brother, and brothers share,” the sea god leered kissing him again.

“Ah... I see,” Percy blushed as thought of both of them claiming him once came to mind.

“But the next time you belly grown it will be with my child,” Poseidon smirked, then all that Percy knew for hours was intense pleasure.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trio time

I own nothing but the fic, wish I did own the series but sadly I don’t have the creators brilliance in creating.

Pairing: Chiron/Percy poseidon/percy  
Warning: Rated M, beast, Mpreg, transformation

No Lost heros etc

Summary: Every Centaur goes through heat, usually Chiron manages to avoid everyone. Then Disaster strikes, Percy would be quite surprised.

Heated Encounter  
Chapter Three  
By: Firehoshi aka Firehedgehog

Percy slowly came too, his body sore yet all too comfortable in a bed too good to be true. He had been in Olympus for over a week, his father had proved that all males in the family were hung like horses. He did a full body stretch, feeling his rather gravid belly shift slightly uncomfortably and the baby shifted against his bladder.

‘Pee, gotta pee’ Percy’s mind cried to him as the situation woke him up entirely, his eyes slammed open and he careful slid out of bed.

“Woah,” Percy said as he used a side table to balance himself. He gaped at his belly in shock, it was insanely huge, beyond nine months more like eleven months pregnant and the weight standing was too much.

But bathroom was calling, wincing at the extreme weight at the centaur growing in him he managed to make it to the bathroom and use it. After he cleaned his hands and managed to get back to bed, groaning under the weight of his still growing child Percy lay down and shifted till he was in a comfortable position.

He had no idea how he was going to survive till birth, well... Poseidon was getting Chiron to transform him again so he’d be giving birth in that form.

“Ah, your awake,” His father said entering the room, Percy had been so out of it he hadn’t realized his lover wasn’t there.

“I think before this goes any further, I’m going to have to be transformed. My body just isn’t made for this extreme amount of weight in one spot, and as a centaur it will be getting much bigger before birth,” Percy groaned, he shivered in sensual delight as Poseidon trailed a finger over his distended belly and the skin was very sensitive.

“I actually can’t wait to see your Centaur form Percy, specially glowing with child. I can’t wait to claim you like that,” Poseidon leered kissing him.

“Let me guess, you can take centaur form or horse form,” Percy laughed, Poseidon smiled and lifted up the pregnant teen untroubled by the insanely large belly.

“Chiron is meeting us at my private stables, it’s a couple miles from camp. I use it to breed special mounts,” Poseidon said eyes gleaming.

OoOoO

Chiron waited for Poseidon to arrive, the god had mentioned that he would have Percy with him. At the thought of Percy he felt himself tighten, even though he was no longer in heat. Even through the whole heat Percy had stayed tight like a virgin, and he wanted to take more then one more covering of the demi-god.

Poseidon had been quite amused Chiron claiming Percy, a bit annoyed that he had claimed the demi-god first though.

Chiron thought of the many times in the past Poseidon had claimed him, if he hadn’t been cursed with infertility he would if had many bellies filled with child. He had relatives, the party ponied but he would have liked to have his own children.

“Randy as always Chiron,” an amused voice said, startled Chiron turned to see the sea god walking out of the enclosed stables building. He was curious of why this place to meet though, since Poseidon wasn’t breeding anything right now.

“I am a centaur,” Chiron replied, they put satires to shame sometimes.

“Your curse broke,” Poseidon said suddenly, Chiron could only blink.

“I thought that was impossible, and how did you find out,” Chiron asked, Poseidon only pulled him inside the building and pointed to the only stall in use. His eyes goggled at the beautiful sight.

Percy laying in the hay naked, his growing belly aglow with pregnancy hormones. It could only be one persons foal Percy carried, and his scent carried the scent of his mates. Himself and Poseidon, a trio was always good.

“A child, your so beautiful Percy,” Chiron said, placing a hand on the boys belly feeling the life growing within.

“Yeah, our child,” Percy said smiling, placing his hand on Chirons.

“So... I’ll have to transform you again. And it will be longer because of the pregnancy and the fact that the child will need you that form for three weeks, centaurs ween quickly,” Chiron explained.

“I think I can last love, and your going to love my hormones,” Percy said with a leer.

Gathering power he concentrated, and instead of a demi-god laying there was a centaur resting in the hay. Centaur leered at the gorgeous creature as Percy stood a little shakily, his hands gently played against Percys gravid barrel. Compared to his human form, he looked about half way through his pregnancy.

“Finally got my balance,” Percy said stretching his new form, Chiron stirred Poseidon led them to a certain stall. “I use this stall for breeding, we can use it also”. And to there delight turned into a wonderful centaur, a muscled black stallion.

“Chiron take Percy, Percy.... your going to take me,” Poseidon said leering, it was a shock since Poseidon was rarely uke. 

OoOoO

Percy was enjoying the fact he could move again, the foals weight was much more reasonable in this form. But he was enjoying the fact he was getting mounted and mounting at the same time. Poseidon was under him and Percy thrust deep inside the god who was clearly enjoying the demi-god filling him with cum. While he did this Chiron was mounting him, each thrust of the centaur made him scream in passion, it made him harder as he thrust into Poseidon. They were a thrusting cumming machine, and Percy was Orgasming like crazy.

He cried out both there names as they claimed him, they even switched spot but percy was always centre.

“Daddy,” Percy cried as the sea god/centaur thrust deep inside him depositing cum deep inside him.

“Just remember Percy, your next child is mine,” Poseidon whispered into his air as they finally pulled apart.

“I can’t wait till this foal is born, then you can take turns filling me with child,” Percy said tiredly, pregnant sex while amazing was tiring.

“You might want to take two turns Poseidon.” Chiron suddenly said.

“Oh?” the god asked, still in his centaur form.

“From the looks of it, he’s carrying twins,” Chiron said, Percy passed out and was only held up by his mates.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countdown to birth

I own nothing but the fic, wish I did own the series but sadly I don’t have the creators brilliance in creating.

Pairing: Chiron/Percy poseidon/percy  
Warning: Rated M, beast, Mpreg, transformation

No Lost heros etc

Summary: Every Centaur goes through heat, usually Chiron manages to avoid everyone. Then Disaster strikes, Percy would be quite surprised.

Heated Encounter  
Chapter Four  
By: Firehoshi aka Firehedgehog

Twins, he would swear to the gods about it but his father a god was right beside him. At the moment the pregnant demi-god/transformed centaur teen was alone at the stables. He might be as Horny as hell, but a breather of alone time was nice.

Percy sighed as he lay in the piled high hay as comfortable as he could, it was a week till he would give birth now, or that was what his mates said. His barrel was uncomfortably full with foal, the twins were moving a lot now and made sex uncomfortable sometimes.

But he had a decision to make, after he had woken from his faint his father had offered him godhood. Sure he had been offered immortality, but godhood was shocking.

God of what he didn’t know yet, and he knew that his children even now the ones that grew inside him would be god born. While Chiron was immortal while a trainer he was still the son of a Titan and mixed with a powerful demi-god... god children that apparently once older would be able to take human form.

Did he want to become a god, it was a deep decision.

But he already knew the answer, he would say yes to Poseidon and stay by his mates sides. He would have to say goodbye to his mother for she would not understand hsi choices such as the children, in fact she seemed to think he was on a quest right now.

“Percy,” a voice leered, Percy smiled seeing his father walk into the stables in human form.

“Yes, my answer his yes,” Perccy said, and claimed the gods lips with his own.

OoOoO

“I hate teats,” Percy grumbled, aka the horse versions of breasts, at least his human half was still normal male chest.

“Its so you can feed the children,” Chiron told the new god, Percy sighed and really hoped that once he regained his human form he wouldn’t have breasts.

The newly dubbed Rain god was rather uncomfortable moving about now, for he was only a few days from birth and his body was hard to move about now.

“I guess,” he sighed, he suddenly moaned for Poseidon had touched a very sensitive spot on his body.

“Why are you teasing me and not fucking me, as long as I’m bottom the pregnancy won’t be in the way,” Percy said glaring at his god mate, the sea god smirked and quickly mounted him.

Percy cried out in pleasure as Poseidon thrust very hard deep inside him, it was without any preparation but rough sex was glorious. His hands held onto a stall wall as Poseidon thrust and thrust again, his cum filling him.

Suddenly Chiron was in front of him, a smirk on his face.

“Pregnancy sex isn’t dangerous Percy for either way,” Chiron pretty much purred, and Percy found himself in a centaur sandwich of intense rough pleasure but being careful of his barrel.

Grinning he matched Poseidons thrust into himself into Chiron so they all pleasured at the same time, as his fathers cum filled him he did his best to fill Chiron with his own seed.

Soon enough they switched spots around Percy, and the rain god was pleased that Chiron himself was big bellied with his cum. Percy was once more in a sandwich of pleasure and a cum train.

In the end the only reason they stopped was that his pregnant state wearied him faster, but he had topped and bottomed both of them many times.

“You two look pregnant yourself with my seed in you,” Percy leered as he drank some water, he blinked as both Poseidon and Chirons eyes suddenly widened.

“Well... this is the first time someone knocked me up,” the sea god said.

“Looks like I’ll be having children the same time as yourself Poseidon,” Chiron said a little pale, apparently both had used there powers to check.

“Wait... I knocked both of you up today!” Percy said shocked, and a little proud that this affirmed his manhood even while pregnant, but a bit annoyed it hasn’t happened before today.

“It will be interesting,” Poseidon replied and Chiron agreed.

“But remember dad, the next child I carry will be yours... and I want many of both your children,” Percy purred lustfully as his energy returned. “And I definitely want to see you both carry children from each other also.”

Feeling very lustful he claimed them both and wondered if they would have twins too.

OoOoO

A few days later Percy gave birth, a long messy painful affair but seeing his beatiful Foal and Filly had his savering the fact that soon he’d be carrying his fathers child once the twins were weened. He wanted a big family and if that meant having himself and his mates pregnant he would make it so.

In fact he was very successful at this and had an insane amount of children in the future, and renamed the God of male Pregnancy instead or rain.

It was rare that he wasn’t filled to the brim with child either from Chiron or Poseidon, and to hsi annoyance they were rarely pregnant compared to him.

END


End file.
